


pixie mornings

by sweetchems



Category: Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Morning Cuddles, Other, elf!gerard, i guess this is modern fantasy? it could be regular fantasy too, ridiculously sappy i have no excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchems/pseuds/sweetchems
Summary: Sleepy morning cuddles with Grant and their clingy elf boyfriend.
Relationships: Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	pixie mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rylescoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/gifts).



> i have no excuse. other than that ry made me do it. i mean he didn't technically but this is based on one of his twitter prompts-
> 
> EDIT: 11/5/20: grant's pronouns in this work have been edited to align with their current pronouns

Grant rouses slowly, heavily that morning. Of course, they still woke at the same ridiculously early time they always have, like it's hard wired into their very genes to stir awake with the birds, but when they wake, it's with great, foggy reluctance. 

Something delicate and warm is pressed against them, a spidery tangle of naked limbs taking up one side of the bed, one arm slung like dead weight over Grant's torso. 

_Gerard_ , Grant thinks lovingly, and doesn't even realize they've said it aloud till a sleepy, minute noise leaves the tangle of limbs. Dragging his head up from said tangle slowly, Gerard looks up at them through a mess of long, dark hair, lashes flickering open for only a moment, lips parting in a dainty 'o'.

"Gd'mornin', pet…." Voice thick and heavy with sleep, Grant smiles down at their boy fondly, gently stroking Gerard's right ear, tracing the long, Elven point of it with the pad of their thumb. Gerard makes a delicate, sleepy noise, like a kitten's purr, pressing his tangled up body further into Grant's pale, bare chest, avoiding the amber blanket of the morning sun.

Chuckling softly, Grant continues the slow, stroking motion of their thumb on Gerard's skin. "Love, are you awake…?" They coo, earning nothing in reply, save for more soft, incoherent sounds. 

Gerard only begins to come into the world of the waking after lots of very slow, hazy love, kisses laid to his skin to draw him from the lull of sleep. His face scrunches up as he comes to, registering Grant's touches ever so slowly.

"Good morning, darling…." Grant murmurs, soft and slow, fingers still working over Gerard's ear, their other hand cradling his face, thumbing tenderly at the soft contour of his cheekbone. 

A remarkably eloquent sleepy grumble leaves Gerard's lips, something that might've been intended as words, maybe even a sentence, but certainly didn't end up that way. Another soft almost-purr escapes his lips as Grant continues their gentle ministrations, working their fingers over the twitching shape of Gerard's ear, till the delicate point droops slowly in passive happiness. 

"M'awake, m'up… you can stoppit now…." Gerard mumbles, an unconscious smile making its way into his voice. He moves slowly, hazily, to press his face into the crook of Grant's neck, and the only thing to stop him is Grant's firm, gentle grip on him, cupping his face to pull him in for a good morning kiss. 

Sinking easily into the kiss, Gerard seems to go completely blank, the beginning of a purr still soft in the warmth of his chest. He only begins to draw back when he has to, dark strands of long hair falling in his face, casting soft shadows across his skin. "G'mornin'...." He slurs, eyes hazy, the fog of sleep still over them, lashes fluttering slowly. "Y'can stop petting me now…."

It's with great, pink-faced reluctance that he says this, so it's just the obvious and natural course of action that Grant would do just the opposite. "Darling, don't be ridiculous, if we could stay here all day, I would, and so would you," They chide, cupping Gerard's face in both their hands tenderly, thumbs stroking the bases of his twitching ears, both appendages lowered in a docile sort of way. A display of surrender, of willing, peaceful submission.

"Mm… maybe…." Gerard's eyelids flutter, his gaze slipping away to one side. "'M still sleepy… don'ge'up…." He complains in a mess of syllables, a yawn slipping from his lips easily as he presses back into Grant's chest.

Sighing, Grant takes a moment to deliberate, running their fingers through the little snags and tangles in Gerard's hair, following the strands till they end at their boy's mid back, hair curling at the very ends from being slept on after being washed. "I have to get up soon, pet, but I'm sure I can stay with you a little longer…." They murmur, voice lilting with faux-resignation, and they're immediately met with a tight, spidery hug, the tips of Gerard's fingers pressing into their back.

Gerard's legs curl around theirs in an awkward, lanky tangle, and Grant lets out a soft laugh. They know they aren't going to be getting up for a good long while, not when their boy does that.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
